


11-11-15 (11-11-11 Remix)

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cigarettes, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the trenches, during WWI, Merlin and Arthur share a bit of warmth and a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11-11-15 (11-11-11 Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11-11-11](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108185) by Amphigoury. 



> Sooo this is my 2015 Remix of the very moving piece of Art Amphigoury made for the end of WWI anniversary in 2011 (hence 11-11-11).
> 
> I felt so spoilt when I was told that my remixee was Amphigoury ! I love her art because it always tells a story, wich is very, very inspiring for me. So, chosing a work to remix felt like being a kid in front of tons of different flavours of ice creams, all looked great but I needed to settle on one, which was hard, believe me. But finally I chose [this one](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/18917.html), because it deeply moved me. Probably because WWI echoes deeply in the history of my own family.
> 
> Anyway, thank you Amphigoury for provinding so many gorgeous pieces of art, and thank you Remix Mods for your awesome work !
> 
> Edit after the reveal : and thank you Alby for the beta !
> 
> TUMBLR link : [clic !](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/119374344547/11-11-15-in-the-trenches-during-wwi-merlin-and)  
> Please do not repost without asking first !


End file.
